End of a Reign
by Waveren258
Summary: What would happen if Circe got a special ally to help her invade Themyscira.


End of a Reign

Over the years the Amazonians have had a peaceful life without anything threatening their way of life, except for one being, Circe. Circe is a sorceress who can transform men into animals to serve her based on their personality. This sorceress has been a royal pain to the Amazons ever since their ruler, Queen Hippolyta, banished her to Sorca, an island planet in space. When Circe returns to Earth she hears from an oracle that the daughter of Hippolyta would be her undoing. She fails to stop Hippolyta before the legendary enmity Wonder Woman was born. Wonder Woman has thwarted Circe in every attempt to slay the queen to become the next ruler of the Amazons. Circe was ready to finally throw in the towel and forget about ever becoming the next queen until a mind boggling turn of events conversation takes place with one of her animal generals.

Circe: I just don't know what to do. Every time one of my plans look like they are going to succeed that blasted Wonder Woman comes and stops every single one of my plans.

General: Mistress, I have an idea that may work in your favor to finally defeat the Amazons.

Circe: Really? One of my generals actually has a plan that could be better than anything else I could think of. Go ahead; humor me with your so called "idea".

General: Why don't you find another ally to help aid you in your fight against the Amazons?

Circe: Really that's your pathetic idea?

General: Yes mistress.

Circe: That may work if this ally could rival my great power in magic but none of these pitiful villains can do this.

General: That is true your greatness, but why don't find such an ally form the heroes?

Circe: Yes! That would work, but which one?

General: There is that one upcoming sorceress on the Young Justice team.

Circe: She could work, what was her name? I believe it was Zantanna if I'm not mistaking. We need to come up with a plan to get her alone so I can put her under my spell.

General: We will start preparing a plan your greatness

Circe: Excellent.

A few days later on Earth Zantanna received word that her father, who was now the new Dr. Fate, was in the Bayou of New Orleans and needed help in a matter that required two magic wielders. When she arrived she couldn't locate her father anywhere. The only thing in the swamp was a few creatures that seem to be of no harm.

Zantanna: I wonder where my father is. He should be at these coordinates.

Footsteps could be heard approaching

Zantanna: Father is that you?

Circe: Well look what we have here.

Zantanna: Circe! What are you doing here? Where is my father?

Circe: Oh dear looks like you were miss lead here. Your father is nowhere near.

Zantanna: You lead me here? Why?

Circe: Poor little sorceress, you are going to be helping me in a little project I have going.

Zantanna: I will never help you with anything Circe and you know that.

Circe: You are right. I do know that.

With a loud whistle from Circe the once harmless looking creature began walking on two legs and charging at Zantanna. Zantanna did everything she could to avoid the onslaught from the creatures and Circe but to no avail. Zantanna was knocked out and awoke tied down to a ceremonial table used for special magic.

Circe: Welcome to my little home in the Bayou.

Zantanna: Why have you taken me here!?

Circe: Like you said I knew you would refuse my request right away so I'm going to put you under a strong mind-control spell.

Zantanna: You won't get away with this!

Zantanna struggled to get out of her bindings but the chains have been casted with an unbreakable seal. Circe began her ritual casting some unknown words even to Zantanna. Zantanna began to feel like her something was invading her mind almost like a worm digging into a fruit. A sharp pain went through her body and all that could be heard was the screams of someone suffering echo through the dwelling. Circe stopped her chanting and untied the unfortunate victim.

Circe: A rise Zantanna! Serve your new queen.

Zantanna( while rising): I live to serve you my queen.

Circe: Excellent! I now have everything I need to take s=down those wretched Amazons once and for all! Muahahaha.

It was a lovely day in Themyscira; the Amazons were all going around doing their everyday activities and combat trainings. Smiles can be seen on both Wonder Woman's and Queen Hippolyta's face.

Wonder Woman: Isn't a great day to be alive, mother?

Queen Hippolyta: Yes indeed Diana, no attacks from our enemies in some time now.

Wonder Woman: What is with those red clouds over there approaching Themyscira?

Queen Hippolyta: I don't know but something feels ominous about them.

Wonder Woman: I'll fly by and check them out.

A few minutes later, Wonder Woman arrived right before the clouds and was in awe of what she saw. She quickly flew back to her Mother to report her finding.

Queen Hippolyta: What is it you have found that bares such a grimace on your face?

Wonder Woman: Mother! Circe approaches with her animal army, but that's the all that I saw.

Queen Hippolyta: What else did you see?

Wonder Woman: Zantanna was flying next to Circe with a look of malevolent on her face.

Queen Hippolyta: This is troublesome news that you have brought. Prepare the troops. Despite who our enemy is we must defend Themyscira and the rest of the Amazons.

The sky grew dark and crimson red almost foreboding that a great war was approaching. Both armies were prepared and within eye view of each other. Neither side took a step almost like they were waiting for something. Then all of a sudden…

Wonder Woman: CHARGE!

Both sides began charging at each other while both Circe and Zantanna flew over the colliding armies to meet Wonder Woman and Queen Hippolyta face to face.

Circe: Why hello your majesty and Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman: What are you doing Zantanna with Circe?

Zantanna: I live to serve the great Circe.

Wonder Woman: But why?

Zantanna: She opened up my mind and has convinced me of that Circe should be the true ruler of the Amazons.

Wonder Woman:But…

Queen Hippolyta: Wonder Woman! No matter what you say Circe has Zantanna under her control. We must defend our ways even if our enemy was once an ally.

Circe began charging towards Wonder Woman while Zantanna went for Queen Hippolyta. Wonder Woman used her bracelets to deflect a few magic blasts from Circe and landed a few blows. Queen Hippolyta was holding her own dodging all of Zantanna's attacks. Wonder Woman got Circe on to her knees until she noticed a frightening sight out of the corner of her eye. Queen Hippolyta had come to a magic blast from Zantana and was on the floor in pain.

Wonder Woman: Mother I'm coming! Stop Zanta... Zantanna.

When Wonder Woman turned her back from Circe, Circe sent a magic blade through Wonder Woman's chest piercing her heart.

Circe: I… I DID IT!

Queen Hippolyta: Diana! Please speak to me… please

Wonder Woman: I'm sorry I failed you mother…

Wonder Woman passed

Circe: Well now Queen Hippolyta, call of your army and surrender your rule over the Amazons to me and I will let you live as my servant for the rest of your pitiful life.

Queen Hippolyta: LIKE HELL I WILL!

Queen Hippolyta began charging at Circe with a blade about to finish off the wretched witch until something pierced her from behind ending her life immediately. It was a magician's rod that Zantanna casted.

Zantanna: I live to serve the queen.

Circe: Good work my pet. You have definitely earned your stay here by my side.

It has been 5 years since Circe and Zantanna had conquered Themyscira and killed both Queen Hippolyta and Wonder Woman. A lot has changed since then; Circe gave Zantanna an upgrade in power which led to Zantanna killing her old team and her father, making Zantanna the new Dr. Fate. The Earth eventually fell to the overwhelming might of the new Dr. Fate and Circe with her Amazonian Army. This was just the first step in their plan to the eventual conquering of the entire Universe. As for now Circe remained in Themyscira while Zantanna ruled over Earth or as they now call it, New Themyscira.


End file.
